New York, New York
by WishOnEveryStarThatDoesntFall
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie go to New York but Valkyrie isn't told why. they are trailing dusk when they come face to face with the NY institute's gang. will Skulduggery tell her why they are there? What about Fletcher, she hasn't heard from him. Can they stop the battle that might take place right under their noses. t for stuff later on
1. hotel dumort

I don't own the skulduggery pleasant books. and if you review then please don't leave spoilers for the last book because i haven't read it yet and i will hopefully get it for Christmas so NOOOO to spoilers.

**I also don't own the mortal instruments. Thats it... Im' not going to cry.**

Chapter 1 -

Holiday to New York and what did she end up doing? Trailing Dusk. Skulduggery wouldn't even tell her why. It was the worst holiday ever.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie stayed in the car and watched Dusk with alert eyes, watching for anything or anyone… well, Skulduggery was watching. Valkyrie however…

"Can't we just go punch him? It worked for us last time. I'm bored." Valkyrie complained for the tenth time that night.

"No that would be irresponsible. I'm supposed to be setting a good example."

"Since when do you set good examples?"

"Since always"

Valkyrie raised one eyebrow so high that it touched a loose piece of hair that was swept messily over her forehead. Skulduggery looked forward and said nothing. If this was other people meddling again she was going to kill them. Or at least give them a nice beating up that was twice as hard as last time. She hated them. Two weeks ago was the first time she and Skulduggery had been confronted it was all talk about responsibility and how they were just immature. That was after Skulduggery had made a few jokes. In his defence they were rather funny. But they didn't think so. They thought they were so superior. And they had no sense of humour. Skulduggery hasn't even disagreed with them. He just nodded along with what they were saying. That was when she had lost her temper. How dare they? She was still fuming. Valkyrie came out of her seething rage after a sudden noise, but she made a mental note to get back to it later.

"What's happening?" she asked Skulduggery.

"You should have been paying attention" he said, somewhat smugly.

"I was I just…" she struggled for words "I just got a little preoccupied, you know with being smart and awesome and…" she trailed off. "I was reviewing the case," she said, feeling dignified. Finally a good excuse, now pray Skulduggery would forget all about it. He was annoying when he was not being responsible. Now Valkyrie was considering killing him. He was so frustrating.

Now it was Skulduggery's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And what did you discover?" he was sure he had her now.

"The path to my innermost soul?" Even Skulduggery could not think of a response to that. She quickly changed the subject. "So what did happen?"

"Dusk appeared to have disappeared just over there,"

"By the bins?"

Skulduggery nodded

"Wow, he really must be desperate." She joked.

"No Valkyrie, I think that behind the bins is a vampire lair."

"You know Skulduggery when you used to tell me these things about octopus people and various other what-not's and I believed you. Well now I don't believe you. I'm not twelve anymore." But Skulduggery ignored her and was already making his way out of the car. Valkyrie reluctantly followed. Vampires. She despised them. Her history with them wasn't exactly fun.

They walked closer to the abandoned building. There was a sign. Someone had scribbled over the n and written an r in thick paint. Hotel Dumort. Hotel of death. Huh, maybe the vamps did have a sense of humour. She walked on, oblivious to where Skulduggery was leading her, until he came to a stop by the bins. She backed away. No way was she going there. Vampire's maybe? Nope.

But Skulduggery didn't wait for her, and she ended up following him anyway. As she made her was through the dark with only a little flame in Skulduggery's palm to see where they were going she was surprised. It was almost clean.

The tunnel came to a stop and Valkyrie looked up. It was the one thing she had learned with Vampires. Always look up.

Balconies and floors spiralled upwards. It looked as though once upon a time it could have been a grand, proud hotel which many of the richest came for their stay, but now it was just made of darkness and cobwebs. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. His blank expression showed that he really hadn't expected to be right. And that he didn't have a plan. How terribly annoying.

She prepared to run back into the tunnel but here was a vampire behind her. One look at his face said he was not happy. Uh-oh.

She slowly raised her hand, already prepared with a flame, but she didn't know which way to look. There were so many. Then she saw the face. The face from her nightmares. Dusk, and he was looking straight at her. A happy reunion with old friends.

"This is fun," Skulduggery remarked, and as Valkyrie turned to look at him she noticed that he was wearing his façade. She wondered why, but didn't bother asking. He would probably decide that this was the time for a guessing game. He really was odd.

"Immensely" she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Not for the first time, she wished she had a gun as she watched Skulduggery draw his from inside his coat. He held it out at eye level, but his arm was relaxed, almost casual.

"So what's this place all about then, and why are you lot not all turning on us. I don't see any vials of serum and I know our little buddy Dusk here can't stay normal without them." Valkyrie frowned at labelling Dusk as their little buddy. Not quite how she would describe it; closer to arch enemies or mortal foes.

"Little buddy," she muttered as if saying it would make it seem more normal. But it didn't.

Skulduggery started to continue but Dusk cut him off.

"You always did talk so much didn't you." He said with a sneer, but kept his eyes on Valkyrie.

"Don't think even you two can see the funny side of this one."

"Really it is quite funny," Valkyrie interrupted.

"Yes…"

"But first tell us, how do you get by without the serum?"

"Why do you care," one of the vamps in the shadows hissed at them, clearly wanting its meal to stop talking and squirt a little blood.

"I'm a detective. I'm naturally curious." Skulduggery shrugged. But Valkyrie was slowly remembering something.

"It's because of the experiments isn't it?" She said, and when the vampires all snarled, she knew she was right.

'Kenspeckle gave me a little history lecture. It was about some scientist weirdo who decided to implant some of the serum into the DNA of a vamp. What he didn't expect was that it would spread, like a plague. All vampires in America and South America have it. So does England, Europe Asia and Africa. Ireland was the only country that was wiped clean. It was kept a secret, but Kenspeckle knew."

Skulduggery tilted his head at her. "Why didn't he tell me this?"

"Because he never liked you" Valkyrie responded, and Skulduggery nodded his head like he finally remembered.

"He would always give me the pink hospital gown. He had terrible people skills."

"You have terrible people skills," Valkyrie countered, and skulduggery looked … well… miffed, before he did something Valkyrie had never seen him do before. He stuck his tongue out. Or well he tried to, and the amused expression on Valkyrie's face turned to laughter, as the façade slipped.

A vampire behind them growled as to remind them that they were still there, and Valkyrie straightened up, whilst Skulduggery said "It's rude to interrupt someone when they are having a conversation," well… he tried to say anyway, but it came out muffled due to his slipped façade which he hadn't bothered to straighten. He was talking through his cheek. He pulled his façade back on, ignoring the confused looks he was getting from the vamps, and stood up almost comically straight. One of the younger vampires stifled a laugh then shrank back into the shadows as he received the angry glares of the others.

"Who's that you've got with you" Skulduggery asked with a slight nod of the head, to the corner where there was another vampire. This vamp did not look like he was on good terms with the others. A swirling constantly changing pattern of black ink sat in a circle on the middle of his forehead.

The lead vampire moved in front of him, but the vampire in the corner stretched to see Skulduggery and Valkyrie. He craned his neck and studied them for a while. Valkyrie realised he had shackles on.

"I'm Simon," he said, ignoring the leaders annoyed glare. "And that idiot there is Raphael," Valkyrie was shocked at how rude he was to the leader, almost certain that he was going to get killed now, or suffer some cruel punishment, but Raphael simply glared at him.

"You know you can't hurt me," Simon teased, and the detectives looked puzzled.

"Simon? So you…" Valkyrie trailed off, but Simon interrupted her.

"Have you seen Izzy anywhere? I was kind of hoping she would have come by now. She didn't happen to talk to you did she? 'Cos, you know, I'm really sick of being stuck here," Valkyrie looked even more confused, and wouldn't have noticed Skulduggery's façade slip of if it wasn't for the boy – Simon's – shocked gasp. Uh-oh. Skulduggery, oblivious to Simon's horror simply asked another question.

"Never heard of any of them, who are they? We are here looking for this guy," he nodded towards Dusk, who glared. Dusk did not appear to enjoy being called 'this guy'. Valkyrie was sure they would all pay for it later.

Skulduggery continued. "No this whole thing was simply an accident. So with that in mind we will just be leaving now. Tah-tah." Skulduggery gave a little wave and turned around. Valkyrie shrugged to Simon who sat in the corner with disbelieving eyes, feeling a little sympathy for him, before she followed Skulduggery. Skulduggery wove through the vampires slowly, never looking back, and when one wouldn't move he simply whispered excuse me, and they parted. What fun it was having the element of surprise. It was all going spiffingly until Raphael gathered his wits. "Stop them!" he shouted at the vampires who acted like his little minion thingies, though they did not look so little when they were charging at you, fangs extended. Oh hell. They had almost gotten away with it as well. Valkyrie turned and threw a fire ball, forcing the vampires to back up. Then she had a thought. A stupid suicidal thought. She was going to get Simon. If the vampires were so afraid of him then she might be able to escape. They would never survive otherwise. Nodding to Skulduggery who sent a stream of fire straight ahead, creating a path straight to Simon, she ran. The gaps were closing quickly but she made it through. Her fire would not wear through the shackles quickly enough, so she reached for her necromancer ring, first turning to kick a vamp that had gotten a little too close for comfort. Then she sliced through the chain holding Simon. He stood up.

The vampires all seemed to freeze in their places. In fact, it really was rather funny. Simon made his way to the door and she followed in behind, watching her back every step. Slowly, she made her way through the tunnel, followed by Skulduggery who had waited for her, breathing in deeply when she found the reassuring cold of the fresh air. That was close, too close.

Simon gaped at Skulduggery as he pushed the bins back into place.

"What?" Skulduggery said innocently. His face had fallen off completely during the fight, and had left him with it hanging loosely. Skulduggery looked down at his face as if noticing it for the first time. "Oh that," he said, and tapped the symbols. "China has got some explaining to do," he muttered, whilst self consciously rearranging his hat.

Simon's jaw was still hanging open. He finally closed it, wincing as his teeth clanged together. He looked around awkwardly.

"So who are you guys? I figure you aren't shadow hunters, but you're not exactly normal are you."

"Shadow-what-a-what-ers?" Valkyrie said.

"You know, arrogant, idiotic?" He hid a grin. "Sorry, demon fighting dudes?"

"Never heard of them. What were you and those other vamps doing with Dusk is what I want to know," The boy glared.

"I have nothing to do with those freaks, and if it was up to me I never will do either!"

But then he calmed down.

"Do you think you guys could give me a lift? I have no money and despite what you think I do not enjoy walking around at night."

"Sure," Valkyrie said, and had started walking towards the Bentley, when Skulduggery stopped her.

"What?"

Skulduggery frowned. "You just offered someone a lift in _my _car."

"Yep, and…"

"And that's my car."

"So what? You still being all responsible?"

Valkyrie didn't wait for an answer, but she grabbed Simon's arm and led him towards the car, purposefully ignoring what could only be rage and fury coming from Skulduggery. They got into the Bentley. Simon admired the car, and Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

She picked up her phone and went to message Fletcher, but couldn't bring herself to do it. She couldn't stand the awkwardness.

They drove towards the so called institute Simon mentioned in absolute silence. Skulduggery was awfully annoyed. Every now and then Valkyrie would just laugh – the whole situation _was_ awfully funny - and both Skulduggery and Simon would look at her oddly, which would make her laugh even more. She wished Tanith was here, she would understand. But she doubted she would ever see the old Tanith, although if anyone could work a miracle it would be Ghastly and Skulduggery.

After a long and awkward silence Valkyrie asked

"So what did the other vampires want you for?"

Simon shook his head "Raphael had some kind of plan, a plan to kill the werewolves, but refused to tell me the details."

The Bentley slowly came to a stop. Simon stepped out, and Skulduggery and Valkyrie went to follow him. Simon turned.

"Look, I really appreciate your help but I don't think Alec and Jace will be too pleased to see you guys. Seriously, they will kill me if you come – but thanks for the help back there." Simon didn't wait for a response, and before they had a chance to say anything, walked through the gate and into the abandoned building.

**A/N: please R&amp;R. flames welcome...**


	2. welcome to the institute

**I don't own either book series (is that enough?)**

**To borntobedark: thank you for being my first reviewer ever! I think I squealed with happiness. I have also already started chapter 3 but it keeps going wrong so I've restarted it 3 times just within today! Hopefully I'll manage to write it soon.**

Chapter 2 – welcome to the institute

Valkyrie looked up to Skulduggery.

"Sooooo… what do we do now."

"We wait and then we follow."

"So we get to be like ninjas?" she said hopefully.

"If you want to put it that way," Skulduggery said, and Valkyrie grinned. Cool, she thought.

They snuck round the building, slowly, and it only took a short while before Valkyrie got bored.

"Can we just walk in, this is getting really boring. I take it back, I don't want to be a ninja anymore. This really sucks." But Skulduggery stayed silent, and Valkyrie realised she was just complaining to herself. Eventually she shut up and Skulduggery seemed relieved.

As it turned out, there was no other entrance they could see – other than a small door round the back which was Skulduggery believed was meant for vampires and other creatures who she did not feel like taking her chances with, and so they ended up back at the big doors. As Valkyrie approached them the building changed, and she no longer saw it as an old abandoned church-like layer of old bricks, but now she saw a magnificent building alight with bright yellow light coming from inside the windows. She jumped back, expecting something else to happen, but when it didn't she looked up at the spiralling towers. Pretty, she thought.

Skulduggery placed his hand on the door knob, and opened the door, flipping out his gun and readying his other hand with a flame as he did so. Valkyrie stepped forward, adjusting her necromancer ring.

Inside the… well… you could call it a castle really, was two people talking. One was Simon, the vampire, and another was a boy with an arrogant grin and bleached-blonde hair. He was tall, but stood casually. The muscles in his arms had stood out the second they had come in. He was already ready to fight. Valkyrie noticed hundreds of flecks of little white scars that decorated his arms. The blonde boy turned round. "Who's this," he said, his grin quickly disappearing. Valkyrie was about to say something when Skulduggery nudged her. She glared at him.

"We are here on account of the little incident regarding the vampire problem. We think you might know something."

Skulduggery tapped his fingers as he waited for an answer. The blond boy looked alarmed, and said something to Simon, before walking off to a bigger hallway. Simon quickly followed.

"Some people are so rude," Valkyrie said to Skulduggery.

"Agreed," he said.

And together they decided to go in; silently sneaking past the room they had last seen the blond boy enter.

They walked up an incredibly grand looking staircase - the kind that made you feel out of place in jeans and a leather coat. The hallway at the top of these stairs was adorned with elegant lamps, which formed twirling patterns. It seemed more in place in a mansion from a pre-Victorian era.

They peaked into a few rooms but all were empty and clouds of dust sat on the furniture. They left these rooms, and silently wandered further until –

"Who are these people?" whispered Valkyrie, as she entered a room filled with weapons of every shape and size but she could see Skulduggery knew when she saw his façade slip into an expression of understanding.

"Nephilim." Was all he said, as if he expected her to understand, before quickly looking around the room and tapping the symbols at his neck to get rid of the façade which was once more sliding down his face.

"Oh, sure. Nephilim," and Valkyrie nodded wisely.

"Are you mocking me?"

"The best skeleton detective in the world - the only – I wouldn't dare."

"I'm the best skeleton detective in the world. Thank you for your high compliment."

"Oh, wait no, I forgot Sammy the skeleton."

"You don't really understand do you?"

"Of course not!"

Skulduggery stared silently around the room, stubbornly not saying anything whilst eyeing the each weapon closely. Valkyrie tried to do the same, but eventually curiosity drove her to speak.

"So what are … nephilim?"

"They're basically complete idiots"

She was about to ask what he meant when there was a muffled thud of a leather boot striking the floor. They both turned around to see the blond boy lounging casually against a glass case that contained various daggers of different lengths, decorative and non decorative. The boy held a dagger of his own casually at his side, his fingers wrapped firmly around the handle of his blade. His eyes were accusing, and Valkyrie knew that he must have overheard.

"Hello." Skulduggery said brightly, however the boy did not seem as pleased to see him.

The boy turned to Valkyrie and asked the question that was bound to come at some point.

"Why is there a skeleton in our weapons room?"

"It happens." Valkyrie shrugged.

The blond boy walked over carefully leaned in close to Skulduggery and tapped his skull.

Skulduggery suddenly shouted right in the boy's ear.

"Boo"

The boy simply frowned.

"You have a skull for a head,"

"Well, it's not a unicorn!"

"I've never met anyone with a skull for a head. Is that really your head?"

"Of course it is. I mean, I did lose it for a few years but..."

"Well, Mr Skeleton and friend,"

"Call me Skulduggery"

"Ok, Skulduggery – "

"Actually no, call me Mr Pleasant."

"Fine, Mr Pleasant."

"No, call me Detective Inspector Me."

Valkyrie grinned at the memory, but the boy raised his eyebrows before he began again.

"Detective Inspector you?"

"No, Detective Inspector Me,"

The boy sighed. "I'll call you Mr Pleasant."

"Excellent idea. Splendid,"

"So Mr Pleasant," the boy waited to see whether Skulduggery would interrupt him. He didn't.

"Mr Pleasant, get out."

Skulduggery frowned. "That's awfully rude."

"Tell us why you came here and then we can kick you out guilty conscience free or get out."

"Fine, I'll tell you." He took a deep breath, taking a glance at Valkyrie who waited, curious as to why Skulduggery had barged into her hotel with a mission. Why they had been trailing dusk.

"We have our reasons. Dusk – a vampire who we have a particular dislike for has stolen something from our sanctuary in Ireland. We found him today at hotel Dumort. What they stole was a silver orb – it serves as a weapon for ruthlessly killing large numbers of werewolves."

The boy thought for a while. Then began to head down the staircase, motioning with one finger that they should follow.

The sound of their footsteps echoed down the corridor, and Valkyrie began to walk more gently, only to notice that Skulduggery was gliding beside her.

"Cheater." She accused.

Skulduggery responded by speeding up a little, making Valkyrie almost run to catch up. The shadowhunter boy didn't look back once, as he led them to their doom: the wonders of Isabelle's cooking.

**A/N Sorry, I know this chapter was shorter, but I really wanted to post. The reason why they are there wil be revealed next chapter. Might not get to post again until the Christmas holidays because I know I have a few exams coming up before then, but I will try to work on the chapter a little bit every day.**


	3. ice cream and noodles

**So it's been a while since I wrote anything on this fanfiction, I will try to update sooner but I can't promise because I get the feeling there is going to be an oncoming flood of hw. It's been too quiet recently. It's suspicious. Also, as everybody knows, I don't own sp or tmi.**

**Chapter 3 – the wonders of Izzy's cooking**

They were seated at the table, ignoring some glares and other merely curious glances coming from around the kitchen. To their left sat the boy they had found in Hotel Dumort. He occasionally turned to talk to the tall, dark haired girl who Valkyrie had just spotted putting spaghetti straight from the packet and into the microwave. It wasn't long before there was a bang. The others around the table didn't respond, although the short girl with curly red hair to their right allowed herself a small smile.

"So, let me get this straight," began the tall, dark haired girl. "You come in here, don't tell us why you are here, just tell us that its urgent and then you don't tell us anything about yourselves whilst asking us tell you a lot of pretty random stuff. That doesn't seem fair to me. What do you think Jace?"

The blond haired boy – Jace – began to speak. "I think it's ridiculous," he stated. "Remind me again why you invited them to dinner?" he spoke to the vampire boy, but the short girl with strawberry curls spoke up.

"Stop it Jace, don't blame Simon."

"They did save my life," Simon added.

Jace cut him a sharp glare. "It wasn't worth it." Then he whispered "hopefully Izzy's cooking should scare them off."

Simon looked offended, glancing sympathetically at Izzy, who was fishing blackened spaghetti out of the cracks in the microwave.

"I heard that!" she turned around and glared accusingly at Jace who held his hands up innocently.

"Its not my fault you can't cook."

"Well its not like you can."

She, very maturely, stuck her tongue out at him and he, with great skill, raised one eyebrow, and wiggled it.

Just then the door opened and two figures walked in. One wore casual clothes, mostly black, and the other… well, let's just say he wold not look out of place in a herd of sparkly unicorns. Skulduggery, whose façade was back up, walked quickly towards them with a smile and gave Mr Unicorn a hug. "Valkyrie this is Magnus, Magnus – Valkyrie." They shook hands.

Magnus looked puzzled at Skulduggery, then his face lit up with recognition.

"Skulduggery?" he asked, his cat-like eyes glittering. "You've got a head! And skin and hair! That's wonderful news." Skulduggery then tapped away at the symbols along his neck and resumed to be in his skeleton form. Magnus' face fell.

"So how have you been?"

"Good, good. What's with – "

"It's not like you to associate with Nephilim. Who is it this time?"

"Alec,"

Magnus nodded his head towards Alec, and laughed when he saw Alec's ears almost visibly prick up to hear the conversation. Magnus and Alec made their way towards the table, which was now becoming very crowded. Valkyrie recognised the smell of ice cream and turned to find chocolate ice cream being pounded into the burnt spaghetti. This was one meal Valkyrie was going to have to decline. Bowls of burnt spaghetti and ice cream came out. Izzy gave one to Skulduggery and he declined on the basis that let's face it, he had no stomach, but when one was handed to Valkyrie she could not decline. Skulduggery tilted his head towards her, and she could only imagine the smug expression he would be wearing. It was silent around the table as they prodded at their food.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery began to head up the grandiose **(is that a word?) **staircase.

"Where are you going?" said an irritated Jace from behind them.

"Upstairs."

"No you're not." Jace walked towards Valkyrie and picked her up, before depositing her outside. She swung a punch, but he blocked it and twisted her arm. She pulled it back, glaring at him. Skulduggery did nothing. Jace smirked at her. And as he started to turn around, an evil smile spread across her lips. She took a step back then hurtled herself at him with one of Tanith's kicks. This one always got a result.

Jace turned just as Valkyrie's kick landed – on the nose. He stumbled, clutching his nose. She felt a little guilty as the blood trickled from between his fingers. His eyes then turned to her and they screamed murder. She was barely aware of the fist before it hit her. She ducked and his knuckles skimmed her cheek but instead of backing off she ducked under his guard and kicked into his stomach. He leapt gently to the side, landing lightly as he swung his fist, spinning closer to provide more force, but she swung her elbow. His fist hit her ribcage but her elbow hit too. They both staggered backwards. If she wasn't so stubborn she might have seen that he had the advantage. He was better and had been training longer.

She clicked her fingers, trying to summon a flame and gasped as the sparks died in her hand. Jace smirked. How she longed to wipe it off his face. He kicked and she landed on the floor, her lip bleeding.

Then she heard the safety catch on Skulduggery's gun click.

Now it was her turn to smirk.

Valkyrie picked herself up and sauntered past him smugly. His eyes flickered between her and the gun.

"You got a little somethin' there." Jace said, pointing to her bleeding lip, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the blood from flowing.

She ignored him, but felt a flicker of irritation. She walked up the stair and Skulduggery followed.

"Where are we even going?" she asked him, bored of walking around the endless corridors.

"First, we are going to see if we can find anything, then we are going to find a place to sleep."

"What are we looking for?"

"There are always things to find."

She sighed, he was most annoying when he was mysterious.

As it turned out there was nothing to find. They found a room not far away from the exit and sat on the floor, Skulduggery's gun pointed at the door.

"Are you sure it is wise to stay here, where there is a big likely hood that somebody wants to kill me?"

"Oh Valkyrie… I am never wise. Haven't you learnt that yet? Good lord you must be slow."

"I'm not slow."

He ignored her. "Go to sleep I'll keep watch."

"Fine." She said, but she didn't move and her eyes watched the door like a hunter.

Skulduggery sighed and pulled a sleek black rectangle out of his pocket.

"You got a phone?" she asked, incredulously.

"I've always had a phone."

"Yes but not a nice one."

"It was so."

She remained silent but raised one eyebrow slowly.

"Shut up." He said.

"I'm not saying anything!"

"Yes, but you're thinking. It's annoying."

She shushed him. He began to retort but then heard the footstep outside in the hall. Valkyrie got a dagger ready.

"Where did you get that?" Skulduggery whispered.

"I… borrowed it… from the weapons room here."

"Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"I can learn." She said smoothly.

The footsteps stopped outside. Shit.

Just then Skulduggery's phone buzzed. She craned her neck to see the text. She only managed to see one word before it was snatched away. _Fletcher_.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked Skulduggery. He simply shook his head, looking away. There was something up with Fletcher - was he dead?

"It's not good news."

Valkyrie gave up whispering. "What is it?" her voice sounded painfully loud in the silence. The door creaked open.

She stood up shakily. "What aren't you telling me?" her voice was hoarse, and tears were threatening to spill over her cheeks.

"He's why we are here aren't we?"

Skulduggery reluctantly nodded.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? He's not… dead?"

"No of course not, Kidnapped." He said it so matter-of-factly that she wanted to punch him in the face. She no longer cared that Jace stood behind her.

"By Dusk?"

Skulduggery nodded in response.

"You let him get kidnapped by a psychopathic murdering vampire and you would even tell me about it?! He could be dead for all you know. Why aren't you out there right now trying to find him?"

Skulduggery stood up, but she was moving towards the door now, backing away slowly. She was going to find him.

Skulduggery could see it in her eyes.

"No."

"I have to."

She walked out of the room, hearing Jace's voice begin to speak.

"You tried to shoot me."

"If I had tried you would be dead." Skulduggery said calmly.

"You pointed a gun at my head."

"Well… it happens"

She began to run, sure she could remember the way back to hotel dumort. She even had Skulduggery's car keys. She could take the Bentley and find Fletcher.

She would find Fletcher.

**I am sorry if the last bit didn't work quite as well. I might redo it at some point but for now I just really wanted to publish another chapter because I know it's been a while. Also thought to add this which my friend wrote. It is just a little snippet of Fletcherie (Is that what it's called). Its madly cheesy and romantic but love it anyway.**

I love you, Fletcher Valkyrie whispered to the stars. She knew she would find him. Losing him once to Myra was bad enough. But now, to _vampires? _She couldn't stand it, she would not lose him again, no matter what. Valkyrie had to find him, she owed him at least that much. She promised that she would find him and then she would tell him, once and for all how she felt about him. How she always had, oh Fletcher…

**So let me know what you think – R&amp;R**


	4. D-bag Dusk

**It has been a very very long time since I updated sorry… but I still don't own any books… damn. **

Valkyrie drove in the dark, her eyes peering into the darkness, twitching to glare at every shadow. She was furious, but that fury didn't make the fact that Fletcher was missing any better. She was going to find him.

When she reached hotel Dumort she swerved onto the curb, stopping the Bentley dangerously close to the wall. She flinched at the bump as she rolled over something – probably a bin bag. She slid out of the Bentley, slamming the door behind her with more force than she probably should have. If Skulduggery was here she would have gotten another lecture. She marched back into the tunnel with a purpose, flicking a flame into her hand. She was going to get Fletcher back.

The vampires she first saw laughed at her… and then backed away as soon as they saw the dead-eyed glare on her face, a glare with piercing eyes that seemed as heavy and emotionless as steely grey clouds, the kind which foreshadowed the fire of lightening. Valkyrie's lips twisted into a smile, a cold, frightening smile. She spotted Dusk almost immediately, as he was the only vampire to confront her. He reflected the same smile she wore back at her.

She flicked fire at him, one, two, three flame-balls but Dusk just simply sidestepped, teasing her, angering her. Then she tried something she had never tried before. She flicked her fingers and let the flames grow, and as she threw them she let them filter through her fingers, and let little sparks of fire rain over Dusk. His smile was gone now, but hers only grew wider. Small burns appeared on his skin and he hissed in pain, his face bearing no human resemblance as his features twisted, contorted into a feral expression. He bore no emotion but hate. The scar she had left on his skin was more visible as he clenched his jaw, and it protruded to draw attention to itself. She felt herself fill with pride, and felt something she had not felt since she had met skulduggery – something immortal and powerful. She smirked and lowered her guard. Skulduggery wasn't there to tell her that she was being stupid, that 'Pride is the parent of destruction; pride eats the mind and the heart and the soul alive.' And she would tell him that it wasn't pride that was going to eat her, it was Dusk. She suddenly noticed Dusk's predatory stance, and she swallowed her pride quickly as she prepared to fight him. She thought back to what she had been told. She would need strategy to beat him, and that wasn't something she was very good at. She preferred thinking with her fists.

She narrowed her eyes and prepared to think. Dusk was strong. This would mean he relied on his strength to fight, and because Valkyrie's strength would never match his (although recently her muscles were getting better. She could easily beat Fletcher and also Skulduggery sometimes. She had to resist the urge to stare at her muscles in the mirror sometimes. Anyway… I digress. Who even says that? She could imagine Skulduggery thinking…. Shut up brain… please. Focus… focus). Where was she? Dusk. She could not beat him with strength so she had to use smarts, and trickery. She envied China right now, China could use trickery. Maybe she just had to think like her.

"So what-up D-bag?" she stood up straighter, making herself an easy target, tipping her neck back knowing that Vampires had a thing about throats and blood and stuff. Dusk shrunk down, preparing to attack. She continued to provoke him, enjoying taunting just a little more than she should, and knowing this joy dripped into the cockiness in her voice, aggravating him even more.

"You know it really would be fair if you wanted to take a shot. I mean… I'm one up on you anyway." She paused to point at his scar, which flashed sickeningly in the dull, cold light that gazed down from the tall arched windows of the old hotel.

Dusk prepared to pounce, not elegantly as his fight was fuelled with rage not careful thought, not lithe like a cat, no, that was a cliché, but strong, like a bull about to charge, and she was a red flag. Adrenaline pounded her veins and she knew Dusk could smell it. He had once said that adrenaline made blood taste all the sweeter. Now she used this to her advantage. Her pulse sped up as she fired the last shot, knowing there was no going back. She subtly put herself on guard, she attacked his pride.

"So you said once to me, when I thought you a big tough guy that it would be 'more fun to let me live'. I bet you are regretting that now, because we all know I could beat you. Hell, you are practically trembling at the sight of me. I'm just a little girl and I look down upon you, because I pity you." There was a moment in which her last words hung loudly in the silence, before Dusk moved.

She felt the air move to make way for the vampire before she saw him move, and reacted fast, both using the air to slightly put him off course whilst she sidestepped, and Dusk's once elegant form began to fall. She smirked as she pushed flames at the vampire. His skin which caught fire almost immediately seemed to sizzle, and he rolled away.

"You'll be sorry." Was all he said as he backed slowly backed away. Valkyrie simply laughed.

"You really will… or did you forget about your boy Fletcher? This little scrap you call a fight has given me so much time – than you for that by the way – in which my plan is being set up. Come tomorrow at sun set and your little world will crumble around you." He paused, slowly and maliciously letting his words sink in. "You ok there little girl?" he smiled cruelly, and took pleasure in every second.

Valkyrie who was close to tears would not give in. she flexed the hand with her necromancer ring and shot shadows like daggers to dusks arm, directly on his burn. He screamed in pain, an animalistic bloodthirsty cry to which all the vampires around them responded by flinching, and closing in on Valkyrie. No matter how hard she tried she could not win against all of them, and she knew that if she stepped any closer to Dusk they would kill her. She made no mistake in thinking that she was only here because Dusk hadn't ordered her death yet. They ate out of the palm of his hand like vultures fighting for scraps.

She sent one last punch of shadows into their midst, noting with pleasure the screams from Dusk, before she walked out of the tunnel, all the vampires making way for her, because although they were dead, she could taste their fear, and it tasted good. She hissed away at the thoughts from Darquesse. They were becoming harder to distinguish from her own thoughts, and she was petrified that one day she may not be able to distinguish between the two of them, and welcome her nemesis into taking her over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tension was high in the air. Every member of their little search party wished they were somewhere else, and you could sense it in the atmosphere which was cold. Nobody dared speak for awkwardness. Alec sighed, flexing his hands and clenching his fists, repeating the movement to the point of irritation but nobody told him to stop. Isabelle played with the handle of the whip, her eyes gazing over the marks on her whip, enjoying the memories of previous battles. Simon watched the floor, preparing himself for another encounter with Raphael, and this new idiot – Dusk or whatever pretentious name the vamp had taken the liberty of calling himself.

Magnus and Skulduggery walked ahead, their pace fast. To an observant onlooker it might have been thought that they were brothers, or at least good friends, as they steps were matched and the faces they wore similar, the determination in their faces warning away all others, whether they were aware of this or not.

Skulduggery stopped outside Hotel Dumort.

'I'm certain she's in here.' Alec said, reaching for his stele, preparing for a fight.

'Wow you must be a detective.' Said Skulduggery. 'Couldn't be anything about the fact we just saw her walk inside now could it?'

'Be nice to my boy.' Said Magnus, earning an aggravated sigh from Alec.

'And put that stele away.' Skulduggery said. 'We are not fighting.'

'But the girl went in there. What if she gets hurt?'

'She can do fine on her own.' Skulduggery shrugged off the concern. 'What?'

'Do you not care about her? I think Isabelle and Magnus will be fine but I would hate myself if I wasn't beside them every moment in battle.'

'It's good a bit of toughening up. Plus… she really doesn't want to be mollycoddled. She gets irritated.' Skulduggery paused. 'She's fighting Dusk. Her veins will be shot up with so much adrenaline that she could beat him with her eyes closed. She's tough. I swear. I'm responsible.' The last word sounded like a question. Alec sighed.

There was a loud cry from inside and they all flinched, wondering what was happening. Alec had had enough.

'I'm going in.' he shrugged off the concern from Magnus, and the irritation from the skeleton. He ran to the building, almost crashing into Valkyrie's fleeing figure.

'Hey!' he shouted as she ran past.

He could see her in the distance, being stopped by Skulduggery on the other side of the street. He noticed a small conflict between the two of them, which then escalated as Valkyrie punched the skeleton with all the strength in her body. Alec went running back, feeling slightly out of breath but determined not to show it to the others.

'Out of breath little brother?' Isabelle asked.

'Shut up.'

'You know I always said you look like a vampire? Well Valkyrie here didn't seem to notice you weren't one.'

'Shut up.'

'Honestly you should have seen your face when she ran right past you.'

'I do not look like a vampire. I'm a shadowhunter.'

'Oh it's not an insult I am dating a vampire and he's a very handsome one too.'

Alec rolled his eyes. 'Please I'm about to throw up.'

'He is cute though. You have to admit.'

Alec made gagging noises and whimpered slightly when his sister punched him in the arm. 'Ouch.' He rubbed the spot where her fist had connected. She laughed at him and then he straightened up.

Magnus strolled leisure towards them, his cat eyes glinting.

'Are you hurting my boyfriend?' Alec blushed at the words that rolled over Magnus's tongue so playfully.

'I wouldn't dare.' Magnus was about to say more when they heard the sound of a yell come from the brown haired girl.

'Oy!' she shouted.

The skeleton ignored her and then motioned towards the shadowhunters who stood gawking to follow. He was dragging Valkyrie with ease – or at least that's how it seemed, yet she was fighting an invisible force, and Skulduggery was clearly fighting. Her hair whipped around in air that none of the others felt. Alec and Isabelle looked puzzled, but Magnus seemed at ease with this new development. He shrugged his shoulders when he saw the faces of the puzzled siblings.

'We are detectives.' They could hear Skulduggery telling the girl. 'And you know what that means? That means we search for clues and solve the mystery as quickly as possible. We don't go around blowing people up.'

'Well… technically Dusk isn't people.' She said with a smile.

'C'mon Detective Cain, Let's go and find Fletcher.'

**I know this chapter isn't as good so please R&amp;R so I can make my next chapter better.**


End file.
